Chocolate con Pasitas
by Born Sakira
Summary: Galletas de chocolate, pastel de vainilla, besos de ángel...  Dulce X Ryuuji Midorikawa X Perversión X Hiroto Kiyama, es igual a:  ¿? ¿Un viaje a Barcelona? ¿Quién lo diría? YAOÏ*...


Ohaiyo** minna! la loca volvió~ después de diez mil siglos xD TwT**

**Esto... para acortarlo y no se me quite el buen humor que llevo colgando hoy, seré breve** _(Que extraño O_OU y trataré)_

_Aclaraciones: _

_COMILLAS "": _**Manera exagerada de x situación** _(No soy buena explicando)_

_Negritas: _**Ya sea persona o palabra* relacionada, o la principal causa por lo cual sucedió **_(Digamos que influyente o culpable ¿bien?)_

_y la más importante, PEPE ¬¬u_

**En una relación o definición, mejor dicho, encontrada por miles de científicos significa: **_Persona_ pequeña

**Ya lo entenderán ._.**

**Yuuki, Larizha, de criticas.**

**Sin más, al grano~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>I__nazuma Eleven, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Level- V; a menos de que me saque la lotería. Ésta, para invertirla en una serie más yaoi y llena de gore sin censura ¬¬_

* * *

><p><strong>*Chocolate con Pasitas*<strong>

**E**ra un cómodo domingo. Un Domingo cualquiera; en la cual, todas las personas de la ciudad Inazuma paseaban tranquilas por los parques…

Todos tranquilos, excepto; cierta persona…

—_¡Wahh! Ya casi llega… ¡ya casi llega!__ — servía tras correr rápidamente, el chico que normalmente esta apurado a diario— el chocolate, el café, las galletas, el azúcar…— acomodaba en la mesita de la sala el peli verde ya para terminar, hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa. Esto hizo que el peli manzana saltara de la sorpresa, y con la misma expresión; se le cayera el café que llevaba entre manos…_

—_Mido-chan ¿puedo pasar? — le decía tranquilamente Hiroto a través del altavoz, reacomodando entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas blancas, además de un regalo para el susodicho Midorikawa Ryuuji._

— _¡Mierda! — maldijo de mala gana…— esto… hay voy amorcito._

_Midorikawa se percató de la presencia de Kiyama; se incorporó y, levantó de la manera más apresurada que podía, todo lo que había desperdiciado._

—_Ryuuji… ¿estas bien? — le preguntó extrañado el peli rojo._

_No es que fuera anormal, llamarlo así. Pero era, o al menos se le hacía extraño que Midorikawa, utilizara esas palabras tan inexactas._

—_Sí, sí Hiroto mi amor, estoy perfectamente bien je, je, je— contestó nervioso, mientras recogía rápidamente la basura restante…_

— _¿Estás seguro?... Entonces… entraré._

_Hiroto abrió lentamente la puerta; con mal presentimiento de lo que le pasaba a su novio, preguntándose a sí mismo, si era la mejor opción pasarse con el carácter del susodicho a desapercibido…_

—_Oh, Dios… Mido-chan…— _

_Fue lo que recibió como respuesta; al ver el estado, en la que se encontraba su novio…_

_Traía puesto, un vestido muy corto color rosa cremoso que daba a observar con lujo y des lujo, las hermosas y largas piernas de su niño._

_Un bello adorno color negro, que encajaba a la perfección con sus largos cabellos verdosos que brillaban gracias a la luz que emanaba del sol a la ventana; y se encontraban sueltos._

_Además de unas zapatillas del mismo color a la del moño._

— _¿T-Te gusta? — le preguntó nervioso Midorikawa, sentado; en medio de su pequeño desastre._

—_Me encantas— se dirigió al peli verde con prisa, para ayudarle a levantarlo y besar como consecuente su mejilla._

_Estaba tan encantado por la belleza de su uke: "Un ambiente acalorado y romántico"…_

— _¡Vamos a la cama! — reaccionó Hiroto, de su manera tan normal y efusiva como siempre; rompiendo aquel momento de romanticismo, y volver a la monotonía de todos los días…_

— _¡Pervertido!_

_Con mucho "amor" y coraje, como los ángeles y/o demonios, lo proclaman. Le brindó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… tan fuerte, que hasta el chipote se le notaba…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—_Ahh~— suspiró— ¿por qué, no vamos a tu recámara? Mido-chan— se quejó adolorido el peli rojo, mientras abrazaba de manera cariñosa y tierna a su uke; a un lado de la mesita._

—_Porque, terminaríamos haciéndolo— murmuró fingiendo molestia Midorikawa._

—_Pero… a ti, te gusta que te haga el amor ¿o, no? — le preguntó de manera melosa y precisa; mientras acariciaba sus cabellos._

—_¡H-Heeeh! ¡Hiroto Kiyama! No diga esas cosas, señorito— le reclamó avergonzado y nervioso, incorporándose y acercándole su respectiva taza de chocolate caliente— ¡T-Toma! Lo hice, ¡L-lo hice para ti!_

—_Ahh~ que lindo mi Mido-chan— suspiró encantado— me hiciste galletas y café, que tierno._

—… _Es chocolate, Hiroto— corrigió, aún avergonzado— Esto…_

— _¡Oh! — exclamó con emoción, y a la vez provocándole un susto a Midorikawa—Te amo Hiroto— leyó al reverso de la taza— ¡Yo también Midorikawa!~_

—_N-no digas tonterías… ¡ten sírvete! — le ordenó de nuevo con la vergüenza en frente, acercándole a Hiroto, la cajita de galletas finas, que había comprado hace dos días atrás con __**Kazemaru**_

_FLASH BACK_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

—_Oh ~ ¡Kazemaru! ¡Mira! __¡Mira! — exclamó a todo pulmón, eufórico el peli verde; llamando la atención de su amigo Kazemaru._

— _¡¿Qué pasa? Aún sigues con tu colitis…_

—_No…— masculló— mira, una caja de galletas— señaló con entusiasmo._

—_Ah~ enserio — afirmó de manera sarcástica, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo; si a su amigo Midorikawa le faltaba un tornillo— ¡Ah! Ya sé, ¿por qué, no se los compras a Hiroto?_

— _¡Wahh! y ¡¿por qué? — negó alterado— mi vida, depende de estas galletas._

—_Bueno… entonces debería, enseñarle estas fotos a Hiroto…_

—_Sí, como tú quie… ¡oye! Espera, ¿qué fotos, Kazemaru?... — le arrebató extrañado y a la vez alterado, un pequeño álbum de fotografías que Ichirouta llevaba entre manos…_

—_Mira Midorikawa; aquí estas tú en la regadera comiendo una salchicha, éste, es de cuando un perro chihuahua te arrancó a mordidas tus pantalones ¡y, ésta! De cuando te pusiste un cascabel en tu… ¿punto débil? — comentó avergonzado y a la vez con horror por todas las cosas que hacia su amigo…— ¿Esto haces en tu tiempo libre?..._

—_See…— afirmó— ésta última fotografía, fue de cuando lo bautice de la manera india, se llama __**Pepe**__— sonrió— siempre me ocurren cosas de este tipo…_

—… _Con razón somos tan amigos Midorikawa— suspiró nuevamente, pensando en todas esas "cosas" que los hacían ser similares el uno al otro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

— _¡Maldito Kaze-memo! Por qué tuve que contarte sobre __**Pepe**_

_Aquella situación lo ponía en crisis. _

_Decía tonterías sin pensarlo, y mucho menos, se daba cuenta de que todo lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos…_

—_Midorikawa… ¿estás bien? — trato de interrumpir preocupado Hiroto, que escuchaba todos los reclamos; sobre situaciones, que él no entendía, y por más que le intentara pedir una explicación, tal cual; Midorikawa seguía en su "trance"_

—…

_(Silencio)…_

—_Midorikawa… si, no te sientes bien; sólo, dímelo…— musitó caballeroso acercándose poco a poco a su novio…— porque sabes… haría cualquier cosa por ti— le dijo al oído cariñosamente, tratando de ir despacio para poder tranquilizarlo; pero, sin embargo, Ryuuji lo tomó de otra manera, de la manera pervertida de Hiroto…_

—_¡Wahh! ¡Toma tu café!_

_Ya sin más creerle, Midorikawa, le vació todo el chocolate a Hiroto para defenderse y separarse de un ágil movimiento de las "garras" de su seme._

—_Hiroto ¡Idiota!_

—_Midorikawa…— llamó atónito…— el, el amor duele ¿cierto? — Hiroto, aguantaba las ganas de sollozar; que no tardaron mucho y salieron "instantáneamente" — P-Porque y-yo, y-ya lo e-estoy s-sintiendo… en, m-mis ¡p-pantaloncillos!..._

—_Hiroto, no juegues— masculló agitado y avergonzado._

— _¡N-No estoy jugando! ¡Mis pantaloncillos, están calientes! — gimió del dolor tratando de cohibir el dolor ardido._

— _¡Depravado!_

— _¡Midorikawa! El chocolate, me esta ¡quemando! — gritó ya de por fin, liberando aquellas suplicas y gemidos, mientras sostenía sus pantalones desesperado, para amortiguar el calor hervido._

— _¡Agua! ¡Los bomberos!... — exclamó alarmado— ¡voy por agua! Resiste…_

_Midorikawa fue corriendo en busca de agua y vaciárselo inmediatamente al chico que gritaba en súplicas para el fin de todo ese vapor…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—… _Lo siento Hiroto- kun… sólo que, estaba un "poco" alterado._

—…

—_No eran mis intenciones quemarte, y mucho menos, hacerte daño, perdón._

—…

— _¿Puedo, hacer algo por ti?, cualquier cosa— le insistió el chico de cabellos verdosos realmente arrepentido._

—… _Bueno, está bien— asintió felizmente._

—_Esto… ¿y qué, es lo qué quieres? — le preguntó con una sonrisa, aún poco nervioso, por lo de hace un momento._

_Al oír, Hiroto; la aprobación de su novio, se incorporó, camino hacia el refrigerador y como consiguiente, cogió una botellita de salsa picante— ¿listo?_

—_Je, je, je… esto… Hiroto, ¿para qué es el chile? — preguntó con cara de desconcierto total, aunque… con un mal presentimiento, algo acerca de su trasero._

—_Midori-kun… es tu turno de ser "enchilado" — aclaró con tan sabias palabras de cual sensualidad no hacía falta preguntar, posando sus manos sobre Midorikawa y guiarlo, o mejor dicho arrastrarlo hacía su habitación._

— _¡Espera! ¡Que noo! — gritó, pataleó, golpeó, intentó zafarse de los brazos de Kiyama, muy inútilmente._

—_Estas pasitas también servirán— sonrió y cogió una bolsita de pasas dulces. Como "platillo principal", para su tarde totalmente de causas y castigos, dulce-amargo._

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ... sabrá Dios, si en verdad es un Pepe...<strong>

**Sabrá Dios de dónde saque eso...**

**Y sabrá Dios las quejas que abordarán mi correo~**

**¿Feo? ¿Bonito? ¿Queja? ¿Feliz navidad OwOu?**

**A vuestro criterio~**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, Kōun y Matta nee~**

PD: La escuela es horrible! =.=U y viva la revolución Fujoshi~ Yaeeii!


End file.
